


Mrs. & Mrs. Martin

by theshyscorpion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Assassins, F/F, Mr. & Mrs. Smith AU, Spies, These two are perfect for this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: A short Mr. & Mrs. Smith AU for Allydia, because it was definitely needed.





	Mrs. & Mrs. Martin

Allison moved stealthily down the hall, gun ready. Her feet whispered over the hardwood floors, near-silent. After a minute, she whirled around, firing three shoots while she dove for cover, catching a flick of strawberry-blonde hair. "Honey, are you still alive?" she called, prepared to shoot again. She was forced to duck as gunfire answered her question. 

Lydia moved quickly when she realized she was running out of bullets. She picked up a ceramic teapot, mourning it briefly because it was her favorite, and tossed it across the room. It shattered on impact, drawing her wife in, accompanied by a hail of bullets. Lydia took this opportunity to kick the gun out of the brunette's hand, sending a left hook to her jaw. Allison stumbled, and Lydia hooked her ankle behind her knee to send her to the ground. 

But Allison had tricks up her sleeve, too. She reached for the strawberry-blonde's arm, dragging Lydia down with her, where she twisted her hips violently, flipping them so Lydia was the one laying on her back. She attempted to elbow her in the stomach, but Lydia deflected it to the floor next to her, leaving Allison open for the flat palm that smacked against her chest, pushing her back. 

Lydia rolled sideways, bringing Allison underneath her. Allison tried to hit her, but Lydia caught her wrist. Allison tried again with her weaker left hand, but Lydia held that too, pinning them on either side of the brunette's head. Allison growled in frustration, attempting to flip their positions, but Lydia held firm. 

"You tried to kill me," Lydia stated, voice deceptively calm despite the turmoil of her emotions.

"You were the one who shot me!" 

"You threw a grenade at me! Who does that?!" 

Allison scoffed. "I didn't know it was you, Lyds." 

"There are different ways to infiltrate the Hales, you know," Lydia growled. "You didn't have to marry me and lead me on for four years!" 

"Five," Allison corrected. "We've been together for five years." 

Lydia barked out a sharp laugh. "That's what you get from this? Of course. I was just a target." 

Allison's eyes softened. "You were never a target to me, Lydia. I didn't even know you were with the Hales until earlier today."

"How much was real?" Lydia whispered. "And how much was a lie?" 

Allison smiled sadly. "I really do love your cooking, even though you burn some things and overseason others. I really hate getting up early. And I definitely have a thing for redheads." 

"Strawberry-blonde," Lydia corrected with a small smile.

"Yes. But my name wasn't Allison Silver. It was Allison Argent." 

Lydia was startled. "I married Gerard Argent's granddaughter?!" 

"Mmm-hmm. But between you and me, I prefer Allison Martin." 

Lydia leaned down to close the distance between them, kissing Allison fiercely, still feeling the adrenaline from their fight coursing through her veins. Allison responded in kind, turning it heated. Lydia pulled back to catch her breath after some time, and Allison chased her lips, but couldn't reach them due to her current position.

"Let me up?" she asked. "I promise not to try to kill you," she added sweetly, making Lydia laugh.

"I won't try to kill you either, honey." Lydia freed Allison's hands, and then those hands were roaming all over her body while hers did the exact same thing in return.


End file.
